We are never ever getting back together
by LilyLovesMusic
Summary: One-shot Brittany heart is broken after the break up with her ex Daniel What happend when Alvin try to cheer her up...


**Hey  
the idea for this one-shot came when I listened to Taylor Swift's song _We are never ever getting back together_ **

**Enjoy :)**

**I do not own the Chipmunks, Chipettes or the song**

It's been a month since Daniel broke up with Brittany, but for her it was like yesterday. She lay on her bed and cried.

"Brittany dinner is ready!" shouted Miss Miller from downstairs.  
Brittany cleaned quick her face and ran downstairs, hoping that no one heard her cry again.

She sat down between her sisters at the table and started eating.

"Brittany dear, are you alright?" asked Miss Miller

"Yes."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes mum."  
Miss Miller sighed and started eating again.

After dinner it ringed at the door.  
Eleanor opened it and saw…  
Alvin.  
"Hey Alvin, what you doing here?"  
"Hey Eleanor, I just want talk with Brittany. She is so upset since the break up. Maybe I can try to cheer her up."

"Alvin you're so a good friend for Brittany, she is in her room."  
"Okay thanks Eleanor."

A knock came from Brittany's door and she shouted: "Come in!"  
As she saw Alvin she smiled a bit.  
"Hey Britt what are you doing?"  
"Hey Alvin, just thinking and you?"  
"I'm here to cheer you up!"  
"That have you tried last week too."  
"And you smiled last week for a few hours!"  
She giggled and he sat next to her on the bed with the pink sheets.  
"See, you don't look upset anymore."  
"How do make me smile every time?" She said with a grin.

"I'm the A-master! You can't resist my charme."  
She punched him playfully and both laughed.  
"Thank you Alvin."  
"Britt there's something I want to tell you."  
"Then tell me."  
"I-I lo…"  
He was interrupted by the ring of her cellphone.

"Sorry Alvin. Wait a minute."

She took her cellphone out of her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Daniel? Why do call me?"  
"Really! Now? Okay byee!"

"Alvin that was Daniel! He said he want to see me in the park. I must go. Maybe he want be together with me again. I'm so happy! Wait you wanted to say me something, so what is it?"  
"Nothing Britt, I think I go home.  
Bye."  
"Okay bye." She don't saw the hurt in his eyes. She was just so happy and ran downstairs to the frontdoor."

Stop!" she heard her guardian shout.

"Where you think you're going?"

"Mum I must go to the park! Please!?"  
"Okay but not to late. Tomorrow is school."  
"Thanks!" she hugged Miss Miller and ran to the park.

**The next morning at the Miller house…**

"Morning!" said Brittany with a huge smile on her face.  
"Morning Brittany." Said the others.  
"Why are you so happy sis?" asked Jeanette.  
"I know Alvin could cheer her up!" whispered Eleanor to her."  
"I'm so happy because Daniel and I are back together!

Isn't it great!"  
Her sisters looked confused at her.

"Yeah sure it's great Brittany, but…" said Jeantte.  
"But he broke your heart! Why are you back together with him!" finished Eleanor.  
"Because I love him Ellie! And he loves me back!  
He said that to me yesterday in the park.  
He said he just needed a little space."  
"But Brittany…"  
" No buts Ellie. I trust him with all my heart!"  
Eleanor and Jeanette sighed but gives up.

**At the school…  
**

Brittany, her sisters and the Chipmunks were going to their homeroom as Brittany spotted her boyfriend with a other girl by the locker.  
"Guys I'm coming in a few minutes, just go to class without me."  
"Okay" the others mumbled and she rushed away.

She saw the Daniel and the girl standing by his locker.

The girl go away so Brittany went to him.

"Hey babe" he greeted her and gave her a kiss  
"Hey,… who was that girl?"  
"It was just Amy. New girl in our grade. I have tell her some things about the school, so no need to worry."  
"I'm sorry Danny."  
"I forgive you." She smiled and he put his arm around her waist.  
"You come to our concert tonight, do you?"  
"Sorry babe I can't."  
What? Why not?"  
I promised my friends to go out with them tonight."  
"Oh Okay."  
"Let's go to class." He said and the walked to their class.

**At lunch…**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes sat their usually table.  
Brittany saw Daniel and his friends come to the lunch room and rushed to him.  
"Hey Danny would you like to sit with us?"  
"Sorry but I sit with my friends."  
"Oh okay."  
"Is there something you want tell me yet?"  
"ähhm…"  
"Why don't you go back to your sisters."  
"It's not allowed to stand by me boyfriend or what?"  
"Sorry babe, but I want just talk with my friend."  
"Okay…then I just go." She said slowly and went back to her sisters and the Chipmunks.

"Brittany are you alright?" asked Jeanette.  
"Yeah…

Let's just talk about something other okay?"  
"Okay" the other agreed.

After school was over Brittany went to her Cheerleader practise.

She loved it and forget about what happened at lunch.  
After practise she noticed that she had her math book in her locker, so she went to her locker to get it.  
By the lockers… stand again Daniel and that Amy girl.  
There stand their and were kissing.

Brittany dropped her bag and stared at her boyfriend.

Finally he noticed her, but she took her bag and ran.  
"Brittany! Brittany wait!" he shouted as he chased her.

She stopped at the school gate and looked at him with teary eyes.  
"What do you want!"  
"Babe I'm sorry.."  
"Don't call me babe! We are over!  
"Brittany please wait!"  
"No! Leave me alone!" she cried and ran all the way home.

"Brittany dear, Dave and the boys must be here any minute to pick you girls up for your concert.  
pack your clothes together." Miss Miller shouted as she heard the front door.

She walked to the stairs and saw her daughter crying.  
"Brittany what is with you? Are you okay?"  
"He kissed a other girl!" she cried.

"Oh dear I'm so sorry!"

The doorbell rang…

"Brittany go up and pack your clothes and tell your sisters the boys and Dave are here.  
You will see. The concert will be fun and you forget about him."  
"Okay" she mumbled and ran upstairs as Miss Miller opened the door.  
"Hello Dave. Hello boys." She greeted them  
"Hello Miss Miller." The answered in unison.

"The girls are ready in a few minutes."  
Eleanor and Jeanette ran downstairs and at last came Brittany and they droved to the concert.

**Backstage…**

"Hey Britt, you seemed upset."  
"Hey Alvin, I broke up with Daniel."  
"What? Why?"

"He kissed a other girl."  
"I'm so sorry Britt. You're way to good for him.  
You need someone better than this jerk."  
"Thank you Alvin."

"Guys! The concert begins!" shouted Dave and the Chipmunks and Chipettes rushed at the stage.  
After a few song Brittany went over to Dave and said:  
"Dave, can I sing a song that's not planed for today? Pleeasse?"  
"Which song is it Brittany?" asked Dave

She whispered him the song in his ear.  
Dave smiled and said: "Okay"

The music starts and Brittany began to sing

_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough, 'cause like  
We haven't seen each other in a month  
When you, said you, needed space, what?  
Then you come around again and say  
Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change  
Trust me, remember how that lasted for a day  
I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you_

_Oooh we called it off again last night  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together_

_Like ever…_

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights  
And me, falling for a screaming that I'm right  
And you, will hide away and find your piece of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

Oooh you called me up again tonight  
But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

_I used to think, that we, were forever ever ever  
And I used to say never say never  
Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you  
And i'm like, i'm just, I mean this is exhausting, you know  
We are never getting back together, like ever_

We are never ever ever getting back together  
We are never ever ever getting back together  
You go talk to your friends talk  
To my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

We, oooh, oooh, not back together, we  
Oh, getting back together

You go talk to your friends talk  
And my friends talk to me  
But we are never ever ever ever getting back together

Daniel was not at the concert but he saw it on the TV as he cuddled with Amy in his living room.

As Brittany shouted: "That was for you Daniel!"

He was red like a tomato.

**Back at Brittany…**

"Brittany that was amazing!"  
"Thank you Alvin." She said and smiled.

"Britt, yesterday I wanted to tell you something, but we got interrupted so I say it now.  
"I love you Brittany."  
Brittany didn't know what to do or to think.  
She loved him too but as her best friend… or maybe more than that?

She made the first thing that came to her mind.  
She crashed her lips on his.

She felt those sparkles in her belly and knew the answer. She never ever felt those sparkles when she kissed Daniel.  
As they broke apart they stared into each others eyes.  
"I love you too."  
Alvin smiled from ear to ear and kissed her again with passion.  
She kissed him back her arms around his neck and his arms around her.  
their siblings saw that and said: "Aaawwww!"  
Their broke apart and both smiled.

**So this is the end of the one-shot  
I hoped you enjoyed it and please leave a review.**


End file.
